Knowledge
by MissLevinLover
Summary: Knowledge can be a powerful thing in the wrong hands. But in the right ones, it has the power to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Was supposed to be a one-shot, but ended up being too long. Don't know were this came from, it just popped into my head and wont leave me alone till i wrote it down. Anyway, enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the air I breathe, but nothing else.**_

* * *

><p>To people, knowledge can come in many forms. For some, having the knowledge they need can give hope, a chance for a new life and a reason for them to smile. To others, knowledge is something to be flaunted and used against others. Then there are the few who use the knowledge they hold to change the world, to keep all who inhabit it happy and safe.<p>

But sometimes the knowledge you hold can choose between whether you lived or you died.

* * *

><p>For Ben, what he knew was something not to celebrate, nor to flaunt. It was a burden, haunting his very soul and mind. Thanks to some info he had manage to scrape from some convicts in the Null Void, he had to deciphered what Vilgax's latest diabolical scheme was to conquer his world and the rest of the universe. He was going to use an alien chemical known as 'Gurnatoral' that gave anyone who came in contact with it cold like symptoms while it used the blood stream to shut down every organ in the body. It was highly contagious, just breathing on someone or something could pass it along. It would spread across the world like wildfire, wiping out every living thing on the planet. Aliens included.<p>

That's why he had to stop him.

As he soared through the air as Jetray, he ran over his battle plan in his head once more. This needed to work, if it didn't he would have a galactic catastrophe on his hands. Even he wouldn't be able to handle such a momentous and strenuous task as trying to cure every living being in the universe.

The plan he had formulated was extremely risky and could go anyway, but it was his best and only option. Especially since Vilgax had managed to amp up his power, making him almost impossible to beat. There was only one thing that could take him down, and it would be taking him down for good.

He had decided not to tell his team-mates of his plan, feeling it was better if they stayed unaware. The less people who knew; the fewer number of casualties. This was his battle, his job. He was the armour that protected the universe from harm by putting himself in the firing line. He was destined to be a hero from the moment he was conceived, it was in his blood, in his D.N.A. Every generation of Tennyson's had given their lives to fight for the cause they believed in.

His great grandfather had given his life in WWII, fighting to stop the Nazi's wiping out the Jews.

His grandfather was a Plumber, risking his life to protect the universe.

His Uncle was a lawyer, fighting to bring justice for the innocent and to put the criminals who try to hurt them behind bars.

His own father was a human and animal rights protester, fighting to make sure that all humans and animals were treated equally and with respect.

His cousin and her brother were fighting to make sure the earth and country were safe. Gwen as a Plumber and Ken as an Elite Soldier for the U.S Army.

Now, it was his turn to uphold the Tennyson legend. He would fight to make sure that humans and aliens lived in peace, in a universe free of war lords and genocide leaders. And if need be, he would give up his life to make sure that became reality.

Within minutes an old, abandoned machinery factory came into his line of sight. Swooping down, he landed softly on the cracked blacktop pavement. Slamming his clawed hand down on the Ultimatrix, his large leathery red body dissolved in a flash of green and was replaced with a lanky 16 year old clad in only a thin, black cotton t-shirt and jeans. A large utility belt was clasped around his lithe waist, various weapons of different sizes secured to it; most of which were level 8 tech and above. He had swiped them from Kevin, but the brunette guessed that by the time the dark haired teen found out, it would all be over.

As soon as he was exposed to the frigid night air, his pale skin erupted with goose-bumps. His eyes narrowed at the large building in front of him, teeth gritting in anger and determination. This is were he made sure it ended, made sure Vilgax was out the picture once and for all. All other insignificant thoughts flew from his mind, he was in what people classed as 'Hero Mode' . Nothing mattered but the task ahead and he wouldn't stop until he knew it was completed.

He strode towards the rusted door with confidence, stones crunching under the weight of his converse clad feet. Slamming open the old and heavy metal door, he was immediately hit with the smell of motor oil and rotting wood. Ignoring it, he took a few steps in, eyes squinting into the heavy darkness that lingered. It was a haunting reminder of what lay ahead of him.

"Vilgax!" He roared, his voice echoing around the large and seemingly abandoned building "Come out and show yourself you cowardly squid faced bastard!"

He was met with silence, until a chilling laugh erupted around him that made nails on a chalk board seem like heaven. He clenched his fists in anger and hatred, his finger nails puncturing the rough skin on his palms.

"If it isn't the Great Ben 10!" the villain called out, his voice cutting through the air with great ease. "I see our hero is going to give a valiant effort to try and stop me. How flattering…"

Ben could hear the mocking smugness in his enemy's voice, making his blood boil and his body shake as he restrained himself from attacking him straight away. He needed to bide his time, rushing in head first like usual wasn't going to work this time.

"Listen here Vilgax!" He spat, his voice showing his obvious and deep dislike for the creature "This time, when I knock you down, I can guarantee that you wont be getting back up again. I figured out your plan, I just never thought you would be the type to hide behind a mask while getting others to do your dirty work. Are you too scared that I was going to kick your butt again?"

"I didn't know you had such high expectations from me Tennyson, but luckily for you, I am never one to disappoint. What I have planned for you and your pitiful back-water planet is more than your puny human mind could ever hope to comprehend. Today, Ben Tennyson, is were you and your pathetic race meet your well overdue demise"

The hero teen smirked to himself, if only his enemy had a clue about what he had in store for the cocky bastard…

"Oh really? If you're so big and mighty, why don't you come out and fight me like a true planet conquer would? Or are you so cowardly that you would rather fight me in the dark?" he taunted. He knew that Vilgax never took well to being taunted, especially from his greatest enemy that had kicked his butt and stopped his plans so many times.

When he heard a low growl from the large alien, he knew Vilgax had fallen for his blindingly obvious trap. Within seconds, the large lights that dangled from the ceiling flickered to life, causing the brunette teen to shield his eyes for a moment from the blinding lights . Rapidly blinking to rid his eyes of the black spots that barred his vision, he got into a fighting stance, ready in case Vilgax tried to sneak in a backhanded attempt at attacking.

He jumped slightly in surprise and alarm when a large crash sounded near to were he was standing. Snapping his head round, he scanned the area for any sign of movement.

"Why so jumpy and tense Ben Tennyson?" The alien voice once again called out, still holding that annoyingly smug tone to it "You were so confident only a few short moments ago. Or has the fear of defeat finally caught up with our great hero?"

"Stop playing hide and seek Vilgax!" he growled out, fed up of the mind games the Chimera was trying to play with him. Luckily Vilgax seemed to grant his request and stepped out from behind a couple of crates just over 20 meters from were the hero was positioned. He wore a large smirk on his ugly pale green face, his tentacles twitching in anticipation.

"You, Ben Tennyson, have been a major thorn in my side for too long. But tonight, that will all change. I'm going to have the watch and the satisfaction of watching everyone on this planet die." he gloated, his deep red eyes practically gleaming with the prospect of seeing his greatest enemy die by his clawed hands.

Ben just nonchalantly shrugged and shot the giant alien a cocky smirk "Yeah-Yeah Vil-geek. That hasn't worked out for you so far, so lets see how you do this time" He waved him forward with his right hand "Bring it on!"

With that, both hero and villain charged towards each other with loud, guttering war cries. Reaching for his utility belt, the boy pulled out a baton like object. Pushing a button located on the side, it extended out to a 2 metre long staff, its body lined with what looked like blue circuitry. Vilgax decided to use his bare hands to crush the annoying Tennyson, throwing punches left and right. The battle was fierce, with equally devastating blows being exchanged from each side. Thanks to the skills he had acquired off his cousin, Ben was able to dodge most of the attacks that the Chimera threw at him and deliver a few hits himself. But he could feel the adrenaline that had kept him going for so long start to wear off, slowing down his reactions and blows. Hit after hit began to rein down on his fragile human body, slicing open his pale skin and crunching bones under their momentous force.

Leaping from a stack of crates, he managed deliver a hard blow to the large aliens mostly un-shielded side, causing his to stumble a few steps. Rolling out of the way, he was unable to spot the large green fist that came flying at him. It smashed into his body at high speed, making him soar backwards and crash painfully through a large pile of crates.

Unconsciousness threatened to take over as he lay there for a few seconds, desperately trying to catch his breath as he gasped for air, his broken ribs making it difficult for him to draw in oxygen. His body screamed in protest as he attempted to stand, his limbs shaking under the weight his body placed on his weak muscles. Gritting his teeth against the pain that burned through his nervous system, he hauled himself up onto his legs. Stumbling a few steps as he tried to get his balance, he spat the blood from his busted lip and glared at the large alien with his eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"That all you got Vilgie? I thought you could do better than that to just a mere hu-" His taunting was cut short when his was grabbed by a large clawed fist, his already broken body being crushed by his enemy's immense strength. He was lifted so he was about half a metre away from the aliens face, those deep red eyes made him feel as if he could see right through him.

"This is it Tennyson. You cannot keep up this ridiculous attempt at trying to stop me. If I don't kill you, the injuries I inflicted of you weak human body will most likely within the next hour or so. Do you have any last request before I end your miserable life?"

The brunette smirked (albeit painfully) at his captor, his voice laced with cockiness "Yeah, there's an old earth saying "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched" You should know by now that Ben Tennyson always has a trick up his sleeve." Lifting up his left arm, he twisted the dial of the Ultimatrix right 4 times and left 6 times

"Ultimatrix, user recognition, Ben Tennyson"

"User Ben Tennyson recognised"

"Set Ultimatrix core to overload"

"Ultimatrix core set to overload" . A bright green glow illuminated the room, while Ben just continued to grin at his enemy.

"You fool!" the alien roared, his eyes widening in horror "That will blow you and the watch into oblivion!"

"That's the whole point" the teen replied and winked at his captor before slamming his hand down on the dial. The green light intensified, blinding them both. Within seconds, a large explosion erupted in the warehouse, obliterating everything in its path, hero and villain included. The after shock of the explosion would be felt for miles.

On the sight were the abandoned warehouse once stood, shrapnel littered the burnt ground and heavy smoke engulfed the sky as an eerie and calm silence swept over the land. Ben Tennyson had fulfilled his promise. He had rid the universe of the worst villain known and restored peace to the world.

The cost? A son, a cousin, a best friend, one girl's true love.

A Hero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This isn't the end, there are more chapters coming. I know this probably wasn't my best work, but my brain is rather fired at the moment and i haven't been able to do much lately. Please don't forget to review :)**_

_**Sam x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, another chapter of this for you. I had this one written down for a while but wasn't happy with it. After looking at it again and again and re-writing bits I decided to post it, even though I'm still not 100% happy with it. So sorry if it's not as good as it should be. **_

_**For any of you who have Twitter accounts, you can follow me at MissLevinLover. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is all. **_

* * *

><p>In a bedroom on the other side of the well known town of Bellwood, a female figure was restlessly shifting in her sleep, her slurred mumbles barley audible in the still night air. Her fiery red hair was like a blazing fire, cutting through the dark with ease. Her deep emerald eyes fluttered under closed lids as she continued to dream.<p>

"Kevin" she breathed, her eyebrows knitting together as she continued to thrash sporadically in her bed, arms and legs waving wildly as she attempted to fight the non-existent enemy. "No! Ben! You promised!"

She grit her teeth, head shaking back and forth as she was sucked deeper into her imaginary battle "Ben! Don't! He's your best friend! There has to be another way!" she cried out desperately, on the verge of tears.

A shocked gasp left her plump lips, before a shill cry pierced the air "Kevin! Ben! NOOO!" Tears sprung from her closed eyes, her body shaking and thrashing as she lived out her worst nightmare. Her head rolled from side to side, the dream too realistic for her mind to come to terms with that fact it was conjured up by past experiences and fears she buried deep into her self conscious.

Suddenly, a large earthquake rocked the room, knocking down pictures, books, ornaments and causing Gwen to fall from her bed. Hitting the floor on her back with a loud 'thud' the redhead was immediately jolted from her terrifying dream. Groaning, she sat up and took a look round her room. Books, papers and clothes littered the floor and the large picture of her at her Karate competition had fallen from the wall, smashing the glass frame and spreading the small, dangerous shards across her cluttered carpet.

Blinking the bleariness and tears from her eyes, she heaved herself up from the floor and ran a shaking hand through her tousled red locks. Scanning the mess once more, the girl let out a tired sigh and picked up her slim pink phone from her bedside cabinet. Quickly dialling the number for her cousin, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder and began to pick up her possessions and put them back in their correct places, being mindful of the sharp glass.

Frowning when the phone went straight to voicemail, she tried again but ended up with the same results. Grabbing her Plumbers badge, she attempted to call him via the Ultimatrix.

"Unable to locate Galvan Ultimatrix" the monotone voice replied, making worry dig itself into Gwen's gut. This wasn't good, wasn't good at all. She should have al least been able to get Ben on the watch, no matter were he was. There was only one other way she could find him. Crossing her legs and levitating a few feet in the air, her eyes glowed a bright magenta as she sunk into the manna field, searching for the familiar aura of her cousin. She scoured for 10 minutes, looking high and low for any sign or trail of the brunette. But there was nothing, not even a flicker of manna for her to track.

Her phone ringing pulled her out of her meditating, hoping it may be her cousin, she quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Gwen? Is that you?" Her aunt's voice crackled through the receiver, making the gingers heart sink in her chest.

"Aunt Sandra? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ben? He left late this evening saying he had a mission and still isn't home. We've tried ringing his phone but it just goes straight to voicemail. I thought he might be with you since he said there was a mission?"

Panic rose in the girl's chest, if he wasn't home and she couldn't get hold of him then…

She pushed that thought away, not wanting to think about it.

"No, the last time I saw him was when he was heading home in the afternoon. I never got any mention of a mission from my badge or Ben." She answered truthfully, but regretted it when she heard a chocked sob come from the other end of the line.

"I'm just so worried. It's not like Ben to just run off and not tell anybody. He always calls to tell us if he's going to be late" The older woman practically sobbed down the phone, he voice cracking as she took in gasps of air between sentences.

"It's okay Aunt Sandra. I'll ring Kevin and we'll go out looking for him. He couldn't have got far and with Plumber tech we'll be able to track him fairly easy. You stay there, I come over first to see of there are any clues"

"Thank you Gwen, see you soon"

With that, the line went dead, leaving Gwen overwhelmed by fear for her cousin. Ben disappearing was never a good thing, but they had always been able to pick up on it pretty quickly. This time, he had been missing for well over 5 hours, meaning he could be anywhere, and with no way of tracking him, she and Kevin had a huge task on their hands.

Typing in Kevin's number, she bit her lip nervously as she listened to the phone ring, pleading that her boyfriend would pick up his phone.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered, his tone slightly annoyed and laced with sleep.

"Kevin? Thank god you answered" She replied, relieved that for once the dark haired teen had answered his phone instead of smashing it against the wall in aggravation.

"What's wrong Gwen? Another alien? Forever Knights decided to let us kick their shiny, pompous arses again?" He rambled while fighting of a yawn.

"No, its Ben."

There was a few seconds of silence from the other end of the line, before the boy let out an annoyed and tired sigh.

"What's Tennyson done this time? It better be important for me to get up at…" there was a short ruffling sound "…Half two in the morning! Aw come on!"

"Kevin this is serious! Ben's gone missing, and his parents don't know were he is and I can track him via his watch or through his manna and he's left his phone behind so we can't ring him. He said he had a mission but we never got told there was a mission so he could be anywhere by now so how are we going to find him if we cant track him? It will be like looking for needle in haystack!. What if he's been captured? How will we know? Will we find him in time to save him? Will we find him at all? I mean we could ask the Plumbers to help… "

"Gwen!" Kevin interrupted, cutting her incessant and panicked rambling short. "So you say Ben's gone missing and you can't track him?"

"Yes!"

There was a heavy sigh from the burley teen and the sound of jingling keys "I'll be at yours in two minutes." she could hear the sound of a car door opening and closing then the roar of the cars powerful engine "Be ready" the high pitched squeal of tires was the last thing she heard before the line went dead.

Hanging up the phone, the teenage Anodite wiped the few stray tears that had broke free from her lashes. Now was not the time for an emotional break down, her cousin and his parents were counting on her. She steeled her emotions, her mind focusing solely on finding her missing wayward cousin.

But there was that little niggling feeling in the back of her gut, telling her that maybe it was just too late, and her cousin was no longer with them.

No, he wouldn't give up without a fight. He could never throw away his life as hero just because he was sick of fighting for a world that never showed any gratitude for the self-less deeds he preformed to make sure they lived another day in safety. That wasn't Ben, that wasn't her brave and heroic cousin she had fought side by side with since she was 10. The one that, over the years she had grown to love even if he could be a bit of an egotistical jerk at times.

As the more rational one of there group, she always prided herself on being able to sort out problems like these quickly by just using her common sense. But this time, she just felt lost and confused, with no clue how to even start looking for Ben. With all the countless enemies they had racked up over the years, any single one of them could have attacked and taken him right under their noses. The mission they were attempting was impossible to say the least.

Once again she was jolted into reality by a loud beep of a car horn. Grabbing a jacket and a pair of ballet flats, she jogged over to the window, the shards of glass that littered her floor crunching under her weight. Spotting a familiar green and black striped Dodge Challenger parked haphazardly in front of her house, she wrenched open the window and leapt out the small opening. Just before hitting the ground, a bright magenta platform appeared underneath her and she quickly made her decent to were her boyfriend was patiently waiting.

Reaching the dew covered ground, Gwen made the short sprint over to the car and slid into the passenger seat with ease, Kevin didn't even wait for her to close the door before he sped away from the curb.

The heavy silence in the car was suffocating for the redhead. With no-one willing to talk, she was left with her crippling thoughts of what may have happened to her cousin. Each scenario that wove its way into her imagination crushed her heart just that little bit more. She knew that the outlook was bleak. Heck, she was pretty sure everyone knew it. This wasn't like in the movies, no massive battles, no dramatic scene were they feel all hope is lost but then something comes along and gets them through. This story had no happy ending. Only pain, worry and dread.

Kevin manoeuvred the familiar streets with effortlessness, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of his best-friend's possible whereabouts. He knew his girlfriend didn't have much hope of finding him, he could tell by the way she sunk in her seat defeated, the way she hadn't bothered trying to formulate a plan. If she couldn't track him by his manna, the chances are they were too late in saving him. It made his stomach twist in knots at the thought. They were his friends, his team-mates. They were supposed to be the ones who looked out for him, seeing as no-one else wanted to.

Glancing at the girl beside him, he caught her wrapping her arms around herself in comfort, her head was hung low and her hair draped loosely, obscuring his view of her heartbroken face. His dark eyes softened and the need to pull over and comfort her welled up inside his chest. But he pushed it down, comforting would mean nothing if they couldn't find Ben.

He stepped on the gas, making the car roar forward with renewed determination.

They needed to find the Tennyson boy. Not because he was the worlds greatest hero and was a necessary part of the Plumbers who kept the Universe safe. That was just a small part of it. They had to find him because he had a family that cared and loved him, a girlfriend who's whole world revolved around him. He was the first proper friend to a person who had never thought he would live the life he did today.

Without him, it just wouldn't be the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter should be up soon. Depending on my mood and if I get time. Again I'm sorry for the slump in quality, I'm just in a bit of a bad place at the moment. **_

_**Please review**_

_**Sam x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, so I know a lot of you have been dying for me to update this to see what happens, so I finally shove away the endless course work and locked myself in a room till I finally managed to get it done. It may not be the best, but its something I suppose. Thank you to all of you who have read, favoured and reviewed my work. You all are a massive inspiration. **_

_**ETNRL4L, I finally got round to watching the Hunger Games film, but as of yet haven't managed to get my hands on a copy of Mockingjay. But, it's in my top 3 things to do. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe that if I, Samantha, owned Ben 10 I would have to pay to collect all the figures? I very much doubt it…**_

* * *

><p>Silence echoed ominously down the empty, secluded street. Darkness loomed overhead like a foreshadowing demon just waiting for the right time to strike. The only break from the almost suffocating ebony night was the glow from the windows of the Tennyson household that was still awake when all else had gone to sleep. The paranoia about the whereabouts of their heroic son erasing what little chance of sleep they held.<p>

To Gwen the whole situation just felt...wrong. It wasn't just the fact Ben had gone off on his own, Ben always went off on his own when herself and Kevin were unavailable. It was all the little things. Like, why hadn't there hadn't been a report of alien activity on their badges? Usually, within seconds of aliens being spotted, they would be notified. But they hadn't heard a peep. They hadn't even witnessed any of the usual destruction her cousin left in his wake after fighting. Why couldn't she track him? No matter where or when he had been there, Gwen had always been able to track her brunette cousin. His aura was so familiar to her that is was second nature just to track where he was and make sure he hadn't got himself in trouble.

It was these little, tiny things that made her worry. Nothing fit right. Her cousin-ly instincts were telling her that something big had gone down, and Ben was right in the middle of it. But the question was; were?

Glancing at the dark haired teen that stood beside her, she noticed the flicker of panic that flashed through his deep brown eyes that contrasted the stoic and disconnected look on his pale features. He only ever admitted it once to her, but she knew Kevin cared for Ben like a younger brother. He was always there for the brunette, even if it meant giving up personal time. Like the time Ben and Julie has split up for the first time. Within the first hour of the news, Kevin had gone over with a crate of coke, popcorn and everting else needed for a boys night in and sat watching Sumo Slammers with him, just to make him feel like he wasn't in this alone.

Reaching out, she gently took his rough, calloused hand in her own smaller one and gave it a comforting squeeze. Turning his head to look at her, he sent a small sympathetic smile, his thumb gently brushing over her soft knuckles. He could tell she was trying to be strong about the whole situation, but he could see in her wide green eyes she was just as afraid as he was.

"It will be okay, I promise." he whispered reassuringly, though it seemed to be more to himself than anything.

As the front door to the Tennyson residence opened, Gwen felt her stomach flip with nervousness. They were Ben's parent's hope, the ones they were counting on to bring their son back safe and sound. But what worried the redhead was that they might not be able to bring him back at all.

Relief immediately washed over the worried features of Sandra as she saw her nephew and her ruffian boyfriend standing on her front steps. Quickly ushering them in from the harsh wind that whipped through the dark, empty streets, she immediately launched into her recount of what happened that night.

"... And, he's not answering his phone. We have idea where he is! And of course when he left we thought he was going to be with you! But he's not, and now we can't find him or get in contact with him". The older woman's voice wavered as she choked back the fear that gripped her. Ben, her baby, was out in god knows were and with no way to contact anybody. And with all the enemies he had created over the years...

"Don't worry Aunt Sandra" the redhead reassured "We'll make sure we find Ben" The blonde let out a tired sigh of relief and sent the two teens a small smile of thanks. "You know where Ben's room is don't you Gwen?" she questioned. When the girl nodded, she turned towards the kitchen "I'm going to make myself a cup of herbal tea to try and calm my frayed nerves. Call me if you find anything." She let out a humourless chuckle "Though I very much doubt you will with the state of the boy's bedroom. I swear Ben can save the universe but he can't put his clothes away" she quipped dryly.

"Yep, that's Ben for you Aunt Sandra. Good with end of the world situations, not so much with the day to day" Gwen quipped back, and let out a forced chuckle. Jabbing her elbow in the boy's ribs beside her, she signalled him to follow suit.

"Err... yeah" he fumbled, his plagued mind trying to think up something to say "Ben sure is a character" he finished lamely, sending and over enthusiastic and obviously fake smile to the boy's mother. Thankfully after the tense exchange of words, Sandra sent them a sad smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Letting out a breath, the ex-con ran an exasperated hand through his ebony locks, his features wan as he faced his redheaded girlfriend. "That couldn't have been anymore awkward if we tried" he pointed out bluntly.

"Well she's just worried about Ben that's all. I mean, wouldn't you if your child suddenly went missing in the middle of the night, knowing there were possibly thousands of aliens that wanted him dead?" she pointed out, her shimmering jade gaze looking at him questioningly. Sighing, he relented "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, we'd better search Tennyson's dump of a room before heading out to search. You might be able to pick up a manna signature to track"

* * *

><p>Much to their utter shock, Ben's room was actually spotless compared to once was a dumping ground of clothes, empty smoothie cups and moulding chilli fry containers. Now you could clearly see the slightly stained navy blue carpet and the top of his desk. There wasn't a smoothie cup or figurine in sight, nor what Ben likes to call 'Mouldy Sock Mountain'. It was strange to say the least. "<p>

Huh, I guess Tennyson finally learned how to pick up after himself. Miracles do happen" Kevin muttered sarcastically, earning him a glare from Gwen.

"Maybe, but I can't help the feeling that something is off." she mumbled, her jade eyes scanning every detail of the now tidy room.

"Like what? I mean what's so suspicious about a clean room? You don't get suspicious when I clean my room" the Osmosian pointed out, his dark brows furrowing in confusion.

The Anodite let out an exasperated breath as she explained her theory to her oblivious boyfriend "Kevin, the only reason you ever tidy that black hole you call a bedroom is because your mother and I constantly badger you about doing it, and the fact I refuse to go in there unless its clean. Ben doesn't have that problem. Julie barely comes in here, so Ben doesn't have to worry about cleaning it for her and Aunt Sandra gave up trying to get him to clean it ages ago. The only reason this room would ever get cleaned is if it got so unbearable, Sandra and I would come clean it."

Kevin let out a whistle of amazement "Man, Ben sure has you ladies trained" shoving his hands in his jean pockets he began to wander around the room. "Never thought you would be the one to play maid for your cousin" he chuckled, sending a superior smirk his girlfriend's way.

The redhead just sent him a glare whilst adding heatedly "I do not play maid. You're just jealous that I refuse to clean your room for you. Now come on, before I consider giving you next shift of 'Ben's bedroom' duty"

Shuddering at the idea of being forced to sift through his best friends dirty underwear and decomposing food containers, he instantly jumped into searching the brunettes room for any hints of what may have happened.

Content that her boyfriend knew what he was doing, Gwen began her search. Closing her eyes, and levitating slightly off the floor, she tried to sense for any trace of her cousins aura. A large crash from behind her, followed by a pained cry, snapped her concentration. Peaking an aggravated green eye over her shoulder, she spotted her Osmosian boyfriend standing by the brunettes closet, rubbing the back of his head whilst glaring at a couple of figurines that lay scattered across the navy carpet.

She let out a tired sigh "Kevin what are you doing?" His dark eyes flittered to her floating form "I was seein' if I could find anything in Tennyson's cupboard, when two of these stupid bits of plastic fell from the shelf and smacked me on the head." he pouted. Rolling her eyes and facing forward again, she muttered something about boys and attempted to get back her concentration.

"I swear, when we find Tennyson, I'm goin' to sit here and force him to eat these damn dolls" the ex-con grumbled as he continued to dig through the boys closet.

After 10 minutes, Gwen still couldn't find a single trace of her cousin. Of course, she wasn't able to concentrate fully thanks to Kevin's crashing and slew of curse words that accompanied it. Just as she was about to give up and snap at her boyfriend for being such a clumsy idiot, she caught something. It was such a faint wisp that hadn't she been specifically looking for it she would have blown right past it. Uncrossing her legs, she gently touched down onto the floor. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart hammered in her chest so fast she worried it might break her ribs. This could be it, the clue finding Ben. Excitement, but also hesitation welled up inside her; she was desperate to look, but was afraid of what she would find.

Taking slow hesitant steps, she moved toward the desk draws. The few short metres that she usually crossed with ease felt as if she was walking miles. Something felt wrong, so very wrong. Manna shouldn't be this weak and fading so fast unless...

Gripping the wooden handle with her clammy fingers, Gwen felt as if all time had slowed down, she couldn't even hear the mutterings of her boyfriend as he searched. It was just her and Ben's fading manna. Pulling the drawer open, she found something that brought tears to her eyes.

His famous green jacket.

Ben never went anywhere without that jacket, she was even sure he slept in it sometimes. So why had he left in behind? And in his desk drawer no less? Usually it was slung over the back of his desk chair or thrown haphazardly on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Lifting it out, she failed to notice the clump of brown envelopes that were nestled inside until they landed of the floor with a soft thud.

Furrowing her brows in confusion and curiosity, she gently placed the jacket on the bed and bent down to pick up the letters. Flicking through, she noticed there was a letter addressed to all of them: Kevin, Julie, Carl and Sandra, Grandpa Max and herself. But there was also a blank letter. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she opened it. The letter had been handwritten in Ben signature italic, scruffy writing. The redhead immediately caught on to what the letter was for, her heart wrenching in her chest as she willed herself to read it.

_To all my friends and family._

_I want to say that I was probably the luckiest teen in the world, to have such a wonderful caring family that always stood by me, no matter what the situation. Each and everyone of you made an impact on my life that I could never forget. But unfortunately I am no longer with you. I did what I had to do to make sure you and the planet stayed safe, and I only hope you can forgive me for being selfish enough to do it on my own. _

_Please take care of yourselves_

_ All my love _

_Ben x_

Tears immediately began to fall from her glittering jade rings, her body shaking as realization crashed on her like a tidal wave. Ben, her brave, selfless, goofy cousin had given his life fighting like the hero was. The letter slipped from her hand and slowly floated gracefully to the carpet below as Gwen curled up on her cousin's bed, her fragile body dissolving into heartbreaking wails.

"Kevin!" she cried out between sobs. Within seconds, the dark haired teen came barrelling into the room, eyes wide and terrified as he caught sight of his girlfriend curled up on the bed. Rushing over, his scooped her up into his strong arms, his calloused fingers running through her hair as he soothingly rocked her back and forth."He's gone Kevin!" she wailed, her voice drowning in tears. The boy's body went rigid, his breath hitched.

"What? What do you mean gone? "He demanded.

"He's dead Kevin! He gave himself up to save the universe!" she snapped back, pulling away from warm and comforting arms. Snatching the letter from where it had fallen to the floor, she thrust it into his hard chest. "Read it Kevin! The words don't lie!"

Taking the crumpled paper from her hand, his eyes quickly scanned over the words. Instantly, white hot rage coursed through his system, leaping from the bed, his human fist came in contact with the first wall he saw. Blood dripped from his split knuckles and plaster crumbled from the sizeable dent as he pulled his fist away. His whole body just seemed to slump as he dropped his head, his long ebony locks blocking his face like a heavy curtain.

"He can't be. It must be a trick. Ben can't die, not now" the way he said it made him sounded so broken, so weak. Kevin had lost so much in his life, and now he'd lost his best friend, one of the few people who had believed in him from the start and helped him turn his life around.

As he turned to face the redhead, she gave him a look that clearly showed that it was the truth. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Ben wouldn't want him to cry; in fact hen probably would have laughed.

"Gwen..." he trailed off and opened his arms, welcoming her into his embrace. She didn't even hesitate and crashed into his strong chest, her body shaking with sobs. Neither teen said anything. They didn't need to. No words of comfort would heal the gaping wounds in their hearts; no amount of wishing would bring him back. They stood in the middle of the room; it's emptiness a haunting reminder of what they had lost as they grieved for their lost family member.

Looking up from we're he had buried his face into his girlfriends soft crimson locks, he spotted Sandra standing in the door way, her face an emotionless slate, but her green eyes, a few shades lighter than her sons, told the male teen everything.

She knew. She had known all along. Ben wasn't coming back, he never was. Her fears had come true; she had lost her son to his duties, and at such a young age.

He slowly shook his head in a non-verbal confirmation, solidifying the horrible truth that she didn't want to believe. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek as her slim body trembled with effort of not breaking into uncontrollable sobs. Turning swiftly on her heel, she headed back down the hall as quickly as she could, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

It was a few seconds later when the sound of her heart wrenching wails reached their ears, causing the sobbing girl in his arms to cry even harder.

Kevin had to wonder what they had done to be delivered such tragic events that had ripped away their loved one from them. What possible force had been so heartless as to destroy such a good hearted family who gave themselves to making sure the universe stayed safe? Unfortunately it was a question that would never be answered.

On the carpet below them, lay the Ben's final words to his family. Unopened, and unknown. Their messages drowned out by the sound of his broken hearted mothers cries as she begged for he only son to come back from a place he didn't belong.

* * *

><p>At the charred remains of where a warehouse once stood, a flash of light stabbed through the dark night. As the light died down, a small figure stepped forward, his bright olive eyes surveying the irreparable damage his best student had created.<p>

Sighing, he wandered the wreckage till he came upon what he was looking for. In the dusty black ashes, lay a circular sliver of metal, it's green and black hourglass face scorched and scratched. Picking it up in his small grey hands, he studied it for a moment before turning his head towards the sky that glittered with millions of stars, his voice barely a whisper;

"Ben Tennyson, what have you done?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review **_

_**Miss Levin Lover x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Warning! This A/N contains a long rant that contains moaning about Omniverse! If you dont want to read, skip past. I have warned you!**_

_**Okay, you can all slap me for taking ages to update. I have just been rushed off my feet and havent had chance to write. Now, on to the rant! **_

_**I have watched the first episode of Omniverse and to be fair, I dont think the animation or the way it's handled is that bad. Rook is awesome and the new villian looks pretty hardcore. But the things that are bothring me is: 1, the way they handled Gwen and Kevin leaving. Ben seemed to get over it just a bit too quickly. Also, it was just like the writers wanted to get them out the way as quickly as possible. **_

_**Julie, she is another thing that is bugging me. Apparently, Julie is no longer going to be a part of Ben 10. She is going to be written off in someway that bigs up Ben. I don't see WHY they have to get rid of her, she was such a great character. But in Julie's absence, Kai is going to be making her return. WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT CN! She was in one episode and only used him so she could train him. No way is there a chance that he would get bak together with her. So they are losing a great character to replace her with one only real hardcore fans will know.**_

_**Which leads onto the fact that, in this series they are one again steering towards the Ben 10,000 future from OS. Which if you remember had Kevin 11,000. So are CN really going to scrap all the brilliant character development he went through just to make him evil again. YOUR LOGIC ASTOUNDS ME CN!**_

_**Now onto the chapter! Enjoy**_!

* * *

><p>Silence penetrates the air as she stares unwaveringly at the plain brown envelope. It's whole aura screaming that of the deceased brown haired, green eyed hero. Memories of their time over the summer when they were 10 playing through the girl's mind like a haunting movie. A tear slips from her emerald eyes, dripping soundlessly on the paper, staining it a murky brown.<p>

Never had she thought this day would come. She wasn't prepared to lose her best-friend and now that he had gone, she didn't know what to do. Her hands shake as she holds his last words to her. She doesn't want to read them. She doesn't want to accept that he really has gone from the world that needed him. His cheeky grin, weird smoothie and sumo-slammers obsessing, corny battle-puns. No more.

Delicate fingers run across the seam, the sound of ripping paper filling the deathly silence. Her broken heart thrashes wildly in her chest as she pulls out the hand-written letter dedicated to her. Scratchy hand-writing fills the otherwise blank canvas. The vibrant blue of the ink a bright contrast against the stark linen white of the paper. The words screaming to be read, to be known by the loved ones he regrettably had to leave behind in his sole heroic quest.

She wipes her tearful eyes, clearing her vision to read what she knows are the words that she will never forget.

_Gwen_

_Cousin, sister, best-friend, strong willed, smart, powerful. These are the words that come to mind when I think of you. I know when we were 10 I used to think of you as an annoyance and a know-it-all geek that had nothing better to do than to boss me around and put a damper on all my cool ideas. But then I realised, like always you were just trying to look out for me. And I don't think I ever thanked you for that._

_Since then, you have always been there for me. Whether it be helping me with math or giving me advice on if I should put the watch back on or not. It was thanks to your guidance (and persistence) that I managed to snag the girl of my dreams._

_Gwen, I know you are going to go far. Whether as a hero or as anything else you put your mind to. You always put your best into everything and I'm proud to call you my cousin._

_Please take care of my parents. I know this is going to be hard for them. And Kevin, make sure he stays on the right path. You and he have come a long way since your petty squabbles and it was nice to watch, your weird but true love grow. Don't let him go; he needs you more than you'll ever know._

_As for Julie, I want you to give her my green jacket. She always loved it and I want her to keep it, to remember me by. Make sure she moves on, finds someone that can give her what I never could._

_Keep going strong Gwen. I will always be with you wherever you may go._

_All my love,_

_Ben._

Small, almost silent drips echo through the empty bedroom. Her tears smudging the ink as quiet whimpers escape her lips. Pain slams into the centre of her chest as it heaves to take in pitiful gasps of air. Never had such a collection of words from her cousin hit her as hard as these. In that letter, he had managed to solidify everything that their close relationship stood for. To know that bond they had was left in ashes cut her deeply. And it would be a wound she knew would never properly heal.

Placing the letter on her silken midnight blue sheets, she lifts herself of the soft mattress, her legs shaking as she stumbles blindly to her desk. Reaching out, her trembling fingers brush against the cool leather of his jacket. A chocked sob clogs her throat as she gathers it up in her arms. She inhales his sweet scent as tears cascade down her pale cheeks, dripping on to the fabric.

Her knees give way from underneath, her body falling to the floor in a heap, no longer able to hold her weight as grief grips her entire being. Soul shaking sobs rip from her throat, reverberating around the empty room like thunder. She stays like that for what seems decades as she loses herself in the long forgotten memories.

She barley registers when a pair of masculine arms wraps around her fragile form and pulls her to a comforting chest. Kevin pulls her close, his hand reaching up to soothingly stroke her crimson mane as she cries over the loss of her greatest friend. He whispers promises, words of comfort. Anything to try to ease the heartbreak that rests heavily in her soul.

He knows she'll never heal. But he's willing to do what it takes to make sure she carries on living. The way he wanted her to.

* * *

><p>They sit static as statues. Pale faces void of any emotion, bodies paralysed by the fear and grief that hangs heavily in the confined space of the car. They don't want to do it. But she had been left out the loop too many times. It killed the two knowing they were crushing a girls dream, ripping away the ground from underneath her with this small yet devastating news.<p>

Minutes past and not a single movement from the two. They are prolonging the inevitable and they know it.

It's Kevin who breaks the silence first, his voice haggard as he addresses the female. "Are you ready?" it's a stupid question he knows. She'll never be ready. But it's something, just to get her to move from her dormant state.

"No. But there's nothing I can do. Nothing anyone can do. We are all just too late..." her voice is barely above a whisper. Her vocal cords unable to obtain a higher volume due to the hours that she spent crying out to the heavens.

The ex-con turns to gaze at the one story home that sits oh-so innocently to the right of them. It's neatly trimmed gardens and bright ornaments exhibiting the happy and unaware family that resided there. The sound of the car door opening and closing is what snaps him out of his solemn daze. Upon realising that his redhead is no longer beside him, he exits the vehicle.

She is stood frozen at the beginning of the winding path that stretches out in front of her. The Anodite is afraid, confused and filled with a powerful heartache that seems to burn through every nerve and vein in her body. This wasn't right. How was she going to tell the girl that her boyfriend had left this world and left her to live a life without him by her side?

Her delicate and weak body trembles from the frosty morning breeze, it bitterness chilling to the very core. A large hand rests on her shoulder, it's own warmth drained by the wind. She doesn't need to turn to know who the appendage belongs to. She knows and is thankful for his reassuring presence.

"Come on." he gently urges "Drawing it out won't make it and easier or make it go away"

She nods numbly. Taking his hand in her own, they head up the road that ultimately leads to the devastation of an impeccant teens whole world.

* * *

><p>It's at the door that it all sinks in for the dark haired teen. The urge to turn and run wells up inside him and threatens to over take. But he keeps the calm facade, his face an expressionless mask as he stares blankly at the mahogany door that is the barrier between them and the completely oblivious girl inside.<p>

It was his sole task left to him by the hero. The letter that had been written in dedication to him fresh in his mind, every word scorching his already scarred heart.

_Kevin._

_I know we haven't always been on the best of terms. And when we was younger the idea that we would be like brothers in the future was something that repulsed and was laughable to us. But now, I wouldn't have wanted it to be any different._

_Over the years we have been friends, you have shown me just how much you can change and show the world that no matter what the circumstances, you will rise up to be better and stronger. You don't know how proud I was to watch you grow and change into the universal hero you are today._

_I want you to do something for me. Look after the girls. I know they are strong and will put on a brave face and pretend everything is fine. But we both know how fragile they are. Especially Julie. Make sure they carry on and make sure Julie finds someone better. She deserves that much after the crap I put her through._

_Kevin, my big brother, know that you will always have a special place in my heart. Be proud of yourself and keep on the path your heading down. I know you are destined to do something great._

_From your little brother._

_Ben._

Tears threaten to burst through his emotionless mask as he re-reads the letter in his mind. He had lost the boy he considered as his only sibling. The teen who had given his so many chances to prove himself to the world. How was he supposed to act like it didn't hurt? How was he going to put on a brave face every day when everyone around him was in bits?

It was then that the front door opened, snapping his attention back to the moment at hand. Julie stands there, a bright smile on her face, brown eyes glittering with the innocence of a baby fawn.

That's what they were doing. They were unmercifully killing a baby fawn. Shooting it down to never get back up again.

"Hey guys, I was just heading out to see Ben. We've got a date at Mr Smoothies. What's up?" her voice is so chirpy that it's like daggers to his ears.

It then she notices the lugubriousness that surrounds her friends, her perfectly manicured ebony eyes brows furrowing in confusion. "Gwen, Kevin. What's happened?" she tentatively questions, her voice no longer holding the happiness from before, but instead shakes with emotion.

The ex-cons mouth opens to tell her, but he is beaten to the punch. The redhead doesn't say anything, terrified her voice will betray her and she will end up in tears again. So she simply holds out the jacket she had kept so tightly clutched to her chest. The tennis player's eyes cloud over in confusion for a moment as she tries to figure out what the Tennyson female means. It only takes a few seconds for her to click on. Her eyes begin to fill with crystalline tears as she looks for her friend's conformation.

His jacket. He had always told her that if he was ever to pass on from this world, she would be delivered his jacket, as a memory from him to her.

They both nod solemnly, knowing words will do nothing to comfort the girl. The ebony takes a step back, shaking her head in denial as tears roll down her cheeks in quick succession.

"No! He can't! Your lying" she screams, voice choked. She doesn't believe he is gone. He couldn't be. He had so much ahead of him. But the look of regret and sorrow that lines his team-mates pale faces tells her that they aren't lying.

He's gone.

It all seems to happen at once. Her legs give way as she falls with a heavy thud to the carpeted floor below. Grief stricken wails tear from her chest as tears pour down her alabaster cheeks in rivers. A thin pair of arms wrap round her trembling body as the hero's cousin joins in with her mourning, cries of pain echoing with her own.

A single tear drips down the Osmosian's cheek as he silently watches the hero's cousin and girlfriend cry over his leaving. To know he had left such dedicated friends and family behind in his quest ripped him apart inside. He knows why the boy did it; to once again save this little planet from the claws of another powerful villain who thought they could conquer it. But he wishes he hadn't. It's selfish, he knows, but like Charmcaster, wouldn't you give everything to bring a loved one back?

He's never going to get him back, it's impossible. But like with his father, he's just going to have to pick up the pieces and move on in the knowledge that once again, thanks to the selfless actions of a loved one he still has the chance to live the rest of his life.

For just a fleeting moment his obsidian gaze meets the sky as the first signs of sunlight peek through the dreary grey clouds. Small smile quirks at the side of his lips. He knows that's Ben's way of saying he was still there watching over them. He was always that ray of hope and light that broke through the darkest of situations.

It's then he turns back to the two broken girls on the floor, faces wet with tears as they cling to each other desperately as their fragile body shake with heartbroken sobs. Crouching down on the floor next to them, he scoops them both into his warm muscular arms. Gently rocking back and forth he whispers quietly to them, telling them the same words over and over again.

"He's looking over you. He will always be our hero"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: One or two more to go after this.**_

_**Don't forget to review**_

_**Miss Levin Lover**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I know, I know. Once again I have taken forever and a day to update. But honestly, I have been seriously busy. I got a new job and then got a pony (your not reading wrong, I did say a pony). The had to sort out moving to a new house. This then spirraled into an arguement with my best-friend and me having to move in with my parents again. Once this was sorted, things went out of hand again. So at this present moment I am trying to juggle work, a pony, and depression. Add to th poor heath and a alot of stress means writing has taken a back seat. _**

**_Not to mention the fact that Omniverse has severely halted any inspiration for me. It's not Ben 10. Too much has changed for it to be a continuation. Julie apparently doesn't exsist anymore which means Ben can go flirting around with any girl he likes. AGAIN. _**

**_Disclaimer: Omniverse wouldnt have even been a twinkle in my eye. Enough said._**

* * *

><p>The sun rises in the sky, sending beautiful rays of shimmering gold across the serene landscape as nature comes to life. A light breeze sweeps through the frost bitten land, the long grass swaying back and forth rhythmically. Each bright emerald strand shines with the small drops of dew. The same shining emerald as his eyes…<p>

Julie sits under the large oak that faces the brilliant blue lake that reflects the bright morning sun. She scrubs at her blotted, tear stained cheeks as she stares at the calming landscape that holds so many memories that it's painful. Her whole world is crumbling around her. So much is lost and she claws at anything that may bring it back.

Clutched in her left hand is a brown envelope, her name written on its surface in scruffy, yet familiar hand-writing. The green jacket that hangs loosely over her lithe form is his last reminder to her, a gift in his passing.

Gwen and Kevin had left shortly after her own parents had come down to see what the entire hullabaloo was all about. The Osmosian being the one to reveal what had happened the night before. Shock had been the main emotion they showed, before her mother had gathered her up in her arms while she continued to cry. Once the older woman had left to get her a cup of steaming green tea she had bolted out the house. She had run away from the crushing news, run away from the pain and run away from the truth. She didn't believe it, because the boy she knew wouldn't just lay down his sword and accept fate. He fought for change; he fought to make everything right.

He had fought for her.

Blood-shot brown eyes travel to the letter she held so tightly. His last words. It only serves to solidify what she knows in the back of her mind but refuses to believe:

Her hero is gone, the boy who had made her feel so special and different would no longer hold her in his strong arms.

She rips the letter open, hand shaking as she tries to decipher the words through her blurry vision. She furiously wipes at her eyes, clearing her tears. Her breath hitches and her heart stops as she begins to read, mind working in overdrive to function in a somewhat normal fashion.

_To my one and only Jules_

_Julie: My life, my soul, the light that cuts through my darkest days, the girl that always makes me feel a million dollars when I'm not even worth one. Believe me when I say I love you with all my heart and more. I never wanted to have to leave you like this, but I guess destiny had a different idea. _

_But all those times I would hold you in my arms, feel your soft skin brush against mine. Those times I would loose myself in your sweet smell and the way your lips moved against mine. Those were the times I truly felt happy. Julie, that day you agreed to be my girlfriend was the day I knew that I could cope with whatever the universe threw at me. Because at the end of the day, I had the girl that was worth all the sweat blood and tears. _

_But then I became an egotistical jerk. Pushing you away for fame and fans. There is nothing I regret more than knowing that every day I was hurting you. So many times I would sit in my room and wonder whether or not I should take off the watch just so that we could be together properly. But I didn't. Because I knew that no matter what or who I am, you would love me and understand me more than anyone else in the whole galaxy. You are my other half, the person who makes me complete. _

_It's funny really. Gwen would always nag me for never thinking ahead more than 5 seconds. But when you would fall asleep curled up against me, I would spend almost all the night, thinking about our future. Imagining those mini me's and you's running round, playing with Ship and driving Kevin insane. Dreaming about the prefect wedding and all those happy years we would spend together, arguing about what lamp goes were and who gets to watch what on TV. _

_The hardest decision I have ever made was to throw that away to keep you safe, or to spend my last minutes with you, telling you the words I should have told you a long time ago. But, as I write this letter to you, I know the choice I made was right. I would rather see you alive and happy with someone else than not see you at all._

_I know this is hard, and I'm sorry for having to leave you in such a cruel and unforgiving way. But please, just carry on. Don't mourn for me, because I will always be here with you. Move on, find happiness. Find that person who makes your heart flutter, you mind swim and knees go weak. Just like you did to me. _

_I will always love you, on this world and in the next. Nothing will ever change that. Take care of yourself my darling. _

_All my love and more_

_Benjamin Kirby Tennyson_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I am with you; I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you _

_When you feel like letting go _

_'Cause you're not, you're not alone and I will be your hope _

_When you feel like it's over _

_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

_And when you're finally in my arms_

_Look up and see, love has a face_

Tears trickle down her cheeks as she skims over the words again and again. The pain that ebbed away at her soul didn't dissipate but instead grew in intensity. Those words, they seemed to dance in front of her eyes as she could clearly hear his voice ringing in his ears as she continued to read.

She had been cheated. All the other people got to spend a lifetime with their true loves, she had only got a measly year and a half. A year and a half to pack a lifetime worth of love and happiness. It wasn't long enough. I would never be long enough. She still had so many hopes and dreams for them. It had never been planned that he would leave and she would be alone. But then again, plans never really did come to fruition with them, did it?

She squeezes her eyes closed, the tears refusing to stem. Her lithe body shakes with cold and heart-break as she claws at the jacket that she was wrapped in, desperate to go back in time, to feel his warm arms wrap around her as she cries. A sob rumbles through her chest, slipping through her chapped lips to echo around the once silent landscape.

How is she supposed to live knowing the man she loved and trusted gave his life for her? Living wondering what if he hadn't. What if they had carried on? Ben had told her to move on, to find the man who made her feel like she was walking on air.

It would be the only request she wouldn't be able to fulfil. Because the man who had made her feel like that was now up in the clouds, watching her from above.

She brings her hands up to cradle her tear soaked face, her body seemingly caving in on itself in a futile attempt to rid the emotional turmoil that raged through like untamed bull. Every time those puffy hazel eyes would slide shut for merely a moment, images of the many times they shared would flit across her line of vision.

He'd tried so damn hard, sometimes almost to the past point of exhaustion, just to make sure he spent time doing everything he needed to. But, she herself had first hand experience of how difficult that task was, so she always cut him some slack when he couldn't always make it. However, for the past few weeks that the brunette had been with them, he had tripled his efforts. He'd taken her to the movies, treated her to all expenses paid shopping trips and dinner at fancy restaurants. She'd been swept off her feet, literally. After tennis practice or when she was studying, one minute she was there, next she was in the air or in his car, speeding off the next mysterious destination.

She had found it so exhilarating and romantic; all those dates they'd missed were finally arriving and were so much better than she ever dreamed they would be. Everyday was a different place and a new adventure into themselves. She learned things about her boyfriend that she never even expected, like the way he would crinkle his nose and stick his tongue out when he was concentrating really hard, or that due to an accident when he was ten, Ben refused to eat shrimp. Throughout those weeks, the beaming smile had never even wavered from her face. Her parents and friends had been ecstatic to see her so happy again. Those had been the best days of her life…

Her body shoots up, her back crashing against the rough bark of the tree she rested by. Pain immediately blooms from the contact, indicating a bruise was sure to form. But that was merely a dull concern in the back of the girls mind as she stares wide-eyed and gaping at the empty field in front of her, realization of what was really happening all those weeks came slamming into her with the force of a freight train.

Those times she would catch him staring at her with that mixed look of regret and grief, the way he would suddenly drift off in to thought when they would meet up with Gwen and Kevin. He kept pushing for time together, spending every minute and penny he had earned to make, not only her, but also the rest of his friends and family happy. The brunette had told her the night before his death, as they lay under the star speckled, midnight sky, how much he loved her and never wanted to ever see her cry again.

All because, Ben knew he was going to die.

"He had known all along, and he never told me…" It comes out as a strangled gasp, barely audible over the sounds of nature that surrounded her.

This hadn't been a spur of the moment decision. Ben had probably known for months the fate that lay out for him, and yet chose to keep it to him to lessen the hurt for his family. Julie could tell by the words he had written that he had probably worked on it for weeks, trying to find the perfect words to say. Having to live with the knowledge you were going to die, leaving everyone you cared for behind to defend themselves in such a cruel world must have been terrifying and gut wrenching. Yet her boyfriend had done it without anyone else knowing…

She curls against the trunk, body once again assaulted with sobs as she pulls the jacket around her shaking body, drinking in her boyfriends unusual and yet so unique and calming scent. All those times she had called him selfish, immature, when really he was the complete opposite.

She lay there crying, unable to tear herself away from the ball she had curled herself into. She didn't want to face the real world. Because in the real world, she was alone, with no green eyed hero to sweep her off her feet.

"Julie!"

She ignores the sound of her name being called, too wrapped up in the grief that gripped her to bother replying. It was probably only her parents anyway, wondering were she was so they could take her home to smother in sympathy she didn't want. Home wasn't a place Julie really wanted to be. The looks, the whispers, the smothering. It was too much, especially when her parents were once trying to force her to split up with Ben. She hoped they felt terrible now. Serves them right for butting their noses in her personal life.

"Jules! Please, tell me were you are"

Wait, did they just say Jules? The ebony lifts her head slightly to look over the small patch of long field grass that divides her between the shimmering blue lake, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. There were only ever two people who called her Jules, and one of them wasn't…

She couldn't even think it. That word made her brain ache and her heart shatter. And her heart was already broken beyond repair…

"Jules! Come on, tell me were you are! Please"

No, it couldn't be. He was gone. Nothing could bring him back. This was just some trick, just for someone's cruel benefit. No matter how much she wanted to just get up and run towards the sound, her common sense told her otherwise.

"Please. Julie, I'm sorry. I never should have done that. I'm back now. Just, please tell me were you are"

The voice, it sounded so desperate and terrified, and exactly like the boy who wasn't supposed to be here anymore. It had to be him, she could tell his voice anywhere. But how…

Julie barely had time to finish that question as she bolts from her position, legs working furiously to go faster and her heart slamming against her rib cage, her lungs working overtime to draw in oxygen. She needs to find him, she needs to know. The tennis player knows that she was setting herself up for disappointment, but at this moment she couldn't give a rat's ass.

She sprints across the large open field, head snapping this way and that for any sign of brown or a flash of green that wasn't grass or trees. Weaving around the rocks and bushes, she scans the area for the voice that had called out to her.

"Ben!" Her voice is croaky, needy. It surprises her that she has a voice left with how dry her throat is, but that is a superfluous thought; a distraction to what really is important.

"Julie" The voice echoes back, closer this time. It urges the ebony female faster, even though her legs ache and her lungs burn, she carries on.

That's when she spots him, wandering around the lake, eyes darting around for any sign of her. Her breath hitches in her throat, the roar of her thrashing heart filling her ears as she stares at him wide eyed.

Ben, he was there, alive. This couldn't be true, it had to be a trick of some kind. Or maybe it wasn't. Was it possible that the fate he thought was going to come true fell through?

She takes a step back, mind and heart battling over what she should do. He was so close, just a short sprint away. She shuffles forward slightly, hand reaching out in his direction as if she could touch him. But it is ultimately her heart that is victorious in the heated battle that bubbles inside, and she rushes forward, hair flying behind her like an ebony cape.

"Ben!" She cries out, albeit not very loudly due to her parched throat. But its loud enough to draw his attention to her. At the sight of her, his face brightens considerably, a grin spreads across his face as his eyes twinkle with relief.

Julie slows to a walk, just so she can drink in the sight before her. It's a view she will never tire of because she hopes that it will be what she wakes up to every morning and sees every night before she goes to sleep.

Ben jogs towards her, that amazing smile never leaving his handsome face. The tennis player can't help the soppy grin that spreads over her blotchy face, tears once again leaking from her puffy hazel eyes. But, for the first time that day, they weren't from sadness, they were from relief, joy. And she wasn't about to try and stop them.

When the brunette is close enough, Julie throws herself into his body, clutching his shirt as she cries into his chest. Without a second's hesitation, his arms are around her, rubbing calming circles on her back as he whispers words of comfort into her ear.

She takes in everything: his scent, the feel of his body so close to hers, the way his arms wrap so snugly around her waist, how her skin ripples with goose bumps as at the feel of his warm breath. She is desperate to remember it all, just in case he is gone again.

"I thought you were dead" she spits out between pitiful gasps of air, he voice muffled by the black cotton of his shirt.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But you have to do something for me okay?"

She nods against his chest eagerly. At this point she just about jump in a pit full of snakes to make sure she never had to live without the boy she held so close.

"You have to wake up for me"

It's like a harsh slap in the face. The ebony pulls away, staring at her boyfriend with a look of utter confusion and shock. The boy just stands there, still brandishing that happy grin.

"Julie, wake up"

He repeats the same phrase over and over again, causing Julie to back away frightened. Before she can even register, she sucked in a world of black, the sound of her name being said still ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p>Snapping her stinging eyes open, Julie is met with the view of the lake that she had stared at for most of the day. She brings her hand up touch her face, just to make sure she was awake. It was all a dream. A cruel, disappointing dream, dredged up by her self-conscious.<p>

"Julie"

Jumping at the sound of her name being called, she turns her head to come face to face with Ben's grandfather.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>The retired plumber just sits there, barely moving or even breathing. His he frozen as he stares at that white A4 square that sits in front of him. He has been sat there for hours, ever since he found out the news. It's like Max is paralyzed, unable to tear his tired steel gaze from those words that lay out before him.<p>

How had it come to this?

It's really the only thing that comes to his mind. Every other function ceasing till the question has been answered to the satisfactory requirements. He'd tried so hard to hide them from his secret life, to protect his vulnerable family from the horrors that lay waiting in the universe beyond. Max realised now, he just hadn't been careful enough.

He holds his head in his hands as a shuddering sigh passes his cracked lips. When his grandchildren first entered this world, Max swore to himself that never would he let plumber business get between them and he would spend as much time as he could catching up on all the things he'd missed with his own sons.

But when Ben had found that damned watch, things changed. Some would say for the better, but he strongly disagreed. Okay, the watch had helped bring out Ben's and Gwen's potential that they held, and helped mature the brunette into the strong independent man he had been to this day. However, the things that they had seen, the enemies and situations they had to face, and at such a young age, wasn't right.

The retired plumber had watched for weeks as his grandson was plagued by nightmares of the horrors he had seen with such innocent eyes. For months after the road-trip had ended, he was told by his son and daughter-in-law how the boy would thrash around in his sleep, screaming out their names in panic.

He had been so relieved when Ben had told him that he wanted the watch off and go back to being normal. He had hoped then that he would never have to put his grandson in danger anymore. And for 5 years, he got to see the brunette grow into a handsome man who glowed with potential. Gwen was the same, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, destined for great things.

But then he was notified about the Highbreed's attack plan and how they were to wipe out the rest of universe because they were "lesser species" and "an insult to the purity of the Highbreed". They had already wiped out a dozen other lesser known worlds and were now targeting the ones with higher populations.

Paradox had come to him, telling him how his grandson had to put the watch back on, find Kevin and make sure that the Highbreed were unsuccessful. Max had out right refused to do it, telling him that the Plumbers could handle it and that Ben didn't need to be pulled into all this mess again, how he had moved on from being a hero and deserved a normal life.

And like always, the time traveller had been right.

He was proud of his grandchildren, Kevin included, and he wouldn't want anyone else to think otherwise. However, he was scared that maybe the future that they had seen when they were 10 was slowly coming true and he was going to lose his grandson to is hero duties.

How correct he had been.

He turns away from the page to look at his small, yet modest home. His bloodshot gaze sweeping over his possessions with boredom until he spotted something hanging out one of the cupboards towards the back of the RV. Frowning, he gets up from the bench and slowly made his way towards it.

With every step he takes, it becomes clearer what object actually was. The sight of it makes his heart lurch into his dry throat and his stomach twist in grief. Laying almost innocently on rough carpeted floor, is a game controller, covered in faded sumo-slammers stickers. Its buttons are scratched and pushed into the shell from were eager fingers have slammed down on them in boss battles.

Memories flash in his mind as he bends down to run his fingers over the smooth plastic. All those nights he would catch him staring at the screen intently, totally oblivious to the world around him. Those times he and Gwen would battle against each other and the flurry of insults that would follow afterwards. The way that proud smile grin would spread across his face and his eyes would twinkle when he had finally managed to finish a game and beat his cousin.

A sharp, familiar ringing drags him out his memories. Rising to his feet in a groan of effort as his aging bones creaked in protest, he fishes around in pocket for the circular device. Pulling it out, he taps the green and black hour-glass symbol in the centre.

"Max Tennyson speaking."

His voice is cold, holding none of the usual warmth that his friends, family and co workers loved. Too much had happened and something huge had been lost. Max really wasn't one for pretending.

"Grandpa" The shaky, hoarse voice of his granddaughter crackles over the receiver. His heart immediately shatters at how broken she sounds. So young, so innocent…

"What is it pumpkin?" he replies softly, cold demeanour instantly fading as he clutches the device closer to his ear.

"It's Julie. She's run away. Her parents are worried about her. So if you see her, can you please talk to her. I would but I…"

"It's okay sweetheart." He cuts her off, worried she may burst into tears again. "You stay with Kevin and your parents. I'll find her. You take care now okay? I'll be there soon. Love you"

"Love you too Grandpa" is her shaky reply before she cuts the connection.

Pocketing the badge, he lets out a sigh. Making his way towards the driver's seat, he tries to think of all the places the poor girl may have gone. Coming up empty, he figures that checking everywhere would be the best course of action and buckles himself in.

He turns back just for a second, his shimmering grey eyes once again landing on the stranding controller that hands from the drawer. All the events of that faithful summer seem to rush his mind like a tidal wave, causing him to turn away, unable to handle the heartbreak.

As he starts the engine and pulls away from the RV, a single crystalline tear slides down his weathered, wrinkled cheek.

He was just so young…

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go. Hoping that things clear up soon and I can get back on track with writing. I hope. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review<em>**

**_Miss Levin Lover_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No, you're not seeing things, I have actually updated. I managed to sit down and get this done, plus started on the next chapter of 'Love Is Never Easy' and working on another idea as well. Geez, I am on a roll! **

**Also, I've heard rumours going round that Julie is coming back into Omniverse? I hope so! Although, what they will do with her is a different story...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: *Looks through files* Batman... Bakugan...Ben 10 AH! Nope, this says apparently MOA and CN beat me to it. Damn. Next time...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Max?"<p>

The Plumber Magister gives her a warm smile that doesn't quite reach his steel grey eyes. "Gwen called. They're worried" he explains quickly before she gets a chance to ask what he is doing in this secret place.

Julie nods numbly, not really processing the words said to her. She is too muddled and shaken to try to make sense of everything. The only thing she is sure of in this battle for a sense of sanity is that this universe they inhabited, that was slowly being destroyed because of every species selfishness, had lost its light. Now they are drowning in a suffocating darkness, left to fend and survive on their own.

She brings the jacket draping around her shoulders, tighter against her body to ward of the chill that has seeped into her bones. The familiar musky smell of her boyfriend causes fresh tears to spring to her eyes and she buries her head in the leather fabric, drinking every last drop she can get.

Max looks on with a heavy heart as the girl's body begins to shake with the tears that are running down her pale cheeks. She and Ben, they had something deeper than puppy dog, teenage love. They connected in ways that no-one could really understand. He was the action and adventure she needed to bring her out of her shell. He had shown her a different, albeit more dangerous, side of life. Meanwhile, she was the calm in the raging storm that consisted of his life. She pulled him back to earth when his ego got too big, or he was so wrapped up in the life of a Plumber, he forgot what it was like being a normal teenage boy. They were complete opposites, yet together, they were something beautiful.

"Y'know. I still remember when I found this place" He speaks up, trying to distract Julie, as well as himself, from the grief that crackles like electricity in the air. Pulling her head from her arms, the ebony sends the eldest Tennyson a befuddled look, her curiosity peaked at the mystery that surrounds this serene paradise they inhabit.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Max turns to look over the lake, a small smile tugging at his thin lips as he loses himself in times gone by. "I was only a couple of years older than Kevin. I had just come from my first official mission as a Plumber officer, fresh with battle wounds and different view of the universe we had once thought as barren. It had been a simple mission really. We had been ordered to capture an escaped convict and escort him back to the Null Void."

"I was driving home from the Plumber base I reported to, because at that time, the one in Bellwood hadn't existed. I was about half a mile away from here when my radiator overheated, leaving me stranded. I figured it would be a while before the old town mechanic would get here, so I went for a stroll. About 10 minutes later, I came across this place."

"I was so amazed by the beauty and the peace that surrounded it, that I found myself coming here after Plumber missions to get away from it all. I would spend days here, just fishing and relaxing with nature. Me and Verdona…" He paused for a moment, his face was blank, but Julie didn't miss the hurt and loneliness that suddenly clouded his steel grey eyes at the thought of his absent wife. For years he had watched his sons and grandchildren find the same love he had experienced, alone.

"We would come here when we finally had time to ourselves. Verdona used to love coming here and interacting with all nature had to offer. So to keep those memories alive, I cared our named into that tree" Max nodded in the direction of the oak tree Julie currently was restesing under. Turning around, Julie reached up and ran a shaky finger along the scruffy but intricate carving. A new wave of grief and regret crashed into her as she thought about all the happy times she and Ben had spent, just lying under the same tree.

"But once the kids were born, we never really had time, what with me being a Plumber and all. But when I could, I'd bring Carl and Frank down to go fishing and have a swim in the lake. I did the same with Ken, Gwen and Ben. But now…"

Sighing, he turned to face Julie, that warm smile he wore earlier back on his face. "I just hope that some other lucky person will be able to find this place and feel the happiness that it brings. I'll be sad to see it without us, but if you love something, you have to let it go, no matter how hard it may seem"

Max is silent for a moment as the words hang in the air, the smile on his face waning to be replaced with that blank look he wore more often than he would've liked lately. Suddenly, a sharp beeping penetrated the air startling the two. Fishing around in his pocket, Max pulls out a flashing Plumber badge. Taping the screen, Kevin's rough voice rings from the device.

"Max, Mr Smoothies. Azmuth. Bring Jules" With that, the badge goes silent.

Julie is standing and heading in Max's direction before he even has chance to place the badge back into his pocket. "Azmuth? What is he doing here?" she questions, while quickly scanning the area for any sign of the rusted RV lovingly nicknamed 'The Rustbucket' by all who knew of it.

Max sighs, bringing a hand up to rub his tired, stinging eyes "I don't know. But get a move on, there waiting for us" he unknowingly orders harshly, before he walks off in the direction of the motor home. Julie stands there for a moment, just staring at his retreating figure. Max had never spoken to her like that before. He normally was so comforting and gentle. To see this, hard and emotionless version of the Plumber frightened her.

"Julie. Come on" He orders a little softer this time. Blinking a few times, she scurries after him, giving him a sheepish smile as she nears. "Sorry, just got distracted that's all"

He nods in acceptance, face still holding that blank look that was so un-natural on his usually cheery features.

The ride back into town was uncomfortably quiet for Julie. After his outburst of sorts, she couldn't really conjure the courage to speak to Max. Instead she decides to take the time to study the Plumber closely. He was the same Max on the outside, with his Hawaiian shirt that everyone agreed was so out of style, those arms that are surprisingly muscular for a 66-year-old that would always pull you into an embrace that rivals that of when you would hug your favourite teddy when you were a kid.

All that remains as how it used to be, but it is his face that hold's the most change. His steel grey eyes that used to be alight with humour and kindness, but would harden in the face of danger or discipline, now raged with so many negative emotions that it was near impossible to decipher between them. His face seemed so gaunt, unlike the usually bright features that would greet you at first sight.

All those years of being a Plumber were catching their way up to Max. He wasn't as young or as fit as he used to be. Everything he had seen, the knowledge he possessed, haunted him, and it was beginning to show. It saddened Julie to know that even after everything the eldest Tennyson had been through, he was still having to suffer.

"Julie, we're here"

Snapping back to attention, Julie turns to look out the window. Like Max had stated, they were sat outside Mr Smoothy's, the usually busy car park surprisingly empty for the time of day. A new pang of pain smacks her in the chest at the sight of the familiar shack that was the brunette's second home, but she pushes it down. She had spilt so many tears already.

Hearing the retired Plumber begin to shift from the driver's seat, the ebony does the same. Her movements are slower though, her body and mind exhausted from the stress and the grief that the day had brought.

Julie keeps her head down as she exit's the vehicle, her hair draping around her face like a dark curtain, shielding her blotted and tear-stained face from public view. Her legs feel like dead weights as she follows Max to were the others were waiting. Every step seems like agony; her hands grip the sleeves of the jacket tight enough to make the blood drain from her knuckles.

They round the corner to find Kevin, Gwen and Azmuth crowded around one of the many benches situated around the shack. Taking a seat next to the her's two team-mates, the tennis player sends them both a small watery smile. She can't help but notices the way her two friends have degraded so fast.

Gwen's lithe body seems to shake uncontrollably as she clutches her boyfriends hand as if it's the last thing keeping her from falling into the pit of darkness. Kevin's face is a blank slate, his features drawn and onyx eyes bloodshot, he grips the redhead's hand with the same vigour she does. He is trying to keep his sanity and not lose himself to the emotions that rage inside like an inferno, destroying all that he had worked hard to build.

Max walks to stand behind the two. His brings his arm up to lay a comforting hand on his granddaughter's narrow shoulder. Turning to regard her grandfather, the Anodite gives him a small smile in thanks. Julie feels loneliness seep up behind her as she watches the two family members interact. She was so alone in this, no one to really understand or comfort her. Gwen had Kevin and her grandfather, the same for Kevin; he had Gwen and Max. Ben was her only real connection into the group, now there was nothing really pulling her in anymore.

"As you all have probably discovered, we lost a valued team member this day" Azmuth speaks up, his voice holding that no-nonsense tone everyone was used to. His alien features hold no visible emotion, his arms behind his back as he paces the wooden bench. "Benjamin gave his life to stop Vilgax from once again trying to destroy the earth. Using the Ultimatrix overload function, he was able to cause a big enough explosion to finally finish Vilgax off for good. The Ultimatrix was obliterated, along with the wielder." he explains. Silence hangs in the air as the information is processed by all who is present.

Gwen is the first to speak, her voice low and hoarse "Isn't there a way you bring him back? You said that the Omnitrix can bring back extinct species using their DNA. You have Ben's exact DNA, can't you do the same with him?"

The little Galvan lets out a tired sigh and brings his hand up to pinch, what is assumed to be, the bridge of his nose in frustration. "No, I cannot. With both the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix being destroyed, it's not possible. Even if by chance I could, it wouldn't be _your_ Ben Tennyson. It would merely be a blank slate for someone to inhabit, much like the transformations."

"But what about Paradox? Can't he do something?" The redhead argues, desperate to find a way to bring back her beloved cousin from oblivion. Meanwhile, Julie stays silent. She has lost all hope of the green-eyed hero's chances of returning. It was a fruitless and painful effort to try.

"No, Gwendolyn!" the scientist snaps. He pauses for a moment to rein his temper and to remind himself that he is dealing with humans and their fragile emotions. "No matter what we attempt, it will be pointless. Benjamin is gone, nothing can change that"

"But why? Why would Ben do this and not tell us?" Kevin questions, pulling his girlfriend closer as small sobs begin to escape her lips.

"Because he didn't want you to know" it's Julie that answers this time. Although, she refuses to meet anyone's gazes and instead stares intently at the grain of the wood. "He probably got the info about how to overload the Ultimatrix off Albedo. How he done it I don't know. Then it was just finding Vilgax and setting it off" It all seems to click in place for the ebony. It's times like these when she heavily regrets being so smart.

"He'd known for weeks, maybe even months this was going to happen. Why do you think he wrote the letters? All those weeks he spent giving you little gifts or spending time with you, it was his way of saying goodbye. It's only now I've realised, he was hiding it all. I should have seen it sooner. But I didn't. Now I'm too late…"

She gets of the bench and turns to walk away, her head hung low and hands stuffed into the pockets of her pink hoodie. Silent tears trickle down her face as she wanders away, her body fading into the descending darkness. She hears the sound of her name being called, and registers it as being Gwen but ignores it. She needs to be alone, to get away from everything that reminds her of what she let so foolishly slip through her fingers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: One more chapter and it's all over. Feel kinda good and bad and at the same time. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**_

_**Miss Levin Lover  
><strong>_


	7. Epilogue Prt 1

_**A/N: The first part to the insanely long epilogue I seemed to have cooked up for this story. I haven't really explored Kevin's feeling's or reactions to Ben's sacrifice, so I started of with him. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own zilch. **_

* * *

><p>His dark eyes roam over his suit clad body in the full length mirror that hangs in front of him. Usually, he would crack a joke or two about how good he looked, what with his roguish charm and all. But Kevin can't bring himself to do it, not now, not under such devastating circumstances.<p>

For the past two weeks, his life has been hell. The news had immediately jumped on the story, showing news footage of Ben's fights, recalling every heroic deed and praising him for what he had done, not only for the country, but for the world. After the first news story, Kevin had smashed his TV, unable to handle the reminders and the blatant fickleness of the media that had always condemned the hero and made normal life impossible for him.

Since then, he'd spent every spare moment he wasn't with Gwen or Julie locked in him garage working on his car. It was his way of coping, occupying his mind with everything but knowing he'd let his best-friend down when he'd needed him the most.

He runs a hand through his hair, eyes roaming over the picture that is tacked to his wall. The three of them, sitting at Mr Smoothy's, holding up their drinks as they celebrate his return back to normal. Even after everything, Ben had given him chance after chance to prove himself, although he couldn't have been further from deserving it.

Turning away from the photo, he heads to his desk were his tie hung neatly over the back of his chair. His runs the soft emerald silk through his fingers, a small smile ghosting over his features. It was his silent tribute to the hero, a running gag he refused to die.

"_Seriously Tennyson, what is obsession with green? Everything you own at least has one piece of green on it."_

_The brunette rolled his eyes "It's my favourite colour Kev, and not everything I own is green. Plus, you can't talk, your car is mostly green."_

_He lets out a scoff "You even have a green phone Tennyson and the only reason I painted it green was because that was its original colour and it looked quite good."_

"_What about the Rustbucket?"_

"_To match my car, duh" _

"_Touché" _

"Kevy, sweetie. You ready?" his mother's voice floats in from down the hallway, dragging Kevin from his memory. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" he mumbles under his breath and heads out of the room.

He finds her standing in the hallway, dressed in a knee-length black dress. Her long ebony hair is pulled back into a neat bun and a thin line of eye liner frames her deep hazel eyes. He only wishes she had a better reason to get dressed up.

The older woman studies her son as he walks, almost robotically, towards her. Watching as a spectrum of negative emotions swirl through those obsidian eyes the boy had inherited off his father.

"You okay baby?"

Kevin scoffs under his breath at how absurd his mother's question sounds. How many times had people asked him that since the hero's death? 10? 20? 100? Was it classed as okay that he hadn't actually slept or eaten properly since that night? Unable to close his eyes for the images that had burned into his skull about the many ways his best-friend could have died? Bottled up his emotions to the point of busting? Watched as the boy's family and friends withered away into emptiness?

"I'm fine"

It was his automatic, monotone reply. His defence mechanism to hide his feelings, protect his walls from shattering. He can't afford to break, not with so many people counting on him. He gives her a smile he hopes is reassuring to quell the doubt that appears on her pale face at his reply. It's a façade he slips into so easily, he doesn't consciously realise it.

Holding the item he clutched in his pale hand out to his mother, he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Err, could you put this on for me Ma?"

Her face lights up in a small smile, replacing the worry for her son that seems to be permanently etched on her soft features "Sure sweetie."

Taking the tie from his hand, she places it around his neck "This reminds me of when I had to dress you when you were five for that dinner party. You were adamant you weren't going to wear it. Took me 15 minutes just to get it round your neck" she chuckles. Bringing her eyes up from the tie, she her hand up to lovingly stroke her son's cheek "You've grown up so much" it comes out as a whisper, her eyes filling with that regret Kevin hated seeing.

Kevin smiles down her "Well some things don't change, I still don't like wearing tie's" he jokes, letting out a forced laugh. Mrs Levin chuckles, tucking the tie into his jacket. "There. Don't you look dapper" she compliments.

Immediately, the Osmosian's smile vanishes, replaced with a pained grimace as he turns away from his mother. The pain slams into him hard, practically winding him as he tries to get a hold of himself. The memory is too much, too heart-breaking. His fists clench at his sides as he wills himself not to cry.

_Not now, I can't break now _

The older ebony places a worried hand on her son's shoulder, shocked to find he is trembling. "Kevin, baby, what's wrong?"

Kevin turns back to face her, a single crystalline tear rolling down his pale cheek "He was my best-friend Ma" he croaks through the lump of grief that has clogged his throat "My only friend"

It's then that his tough bravado shatters, freeing all the bottled up pain that had plagued him for so long. He clings to his mother's lithe frame as his body shudders with heart-wrenching sobs. It's like Kevin is three again, hugging his mother as they grieve for his fallen father, wondering how they were going to cope without him by their side.

Mrs Levin feels her heart-break in her chest at the sight of her broken son. "I know baby, I know. I'm sorry. Everything will be fine, we'll get through this, I promise." she coos, desperate to heal the emotional pain that is tearing him apart.

Kevin wants to believe his mothers words. He wants to believe so bad he can taste it. But he knows from experience, there is no definitive ending to this story, So many things could happen, so many people could get lost. He had sworn he would do everything he could to keep everyone strong and pull them through this mess, but even he can't stop what is inevitable.

Composing himself into a somewhat normal fashion, he pulls away from his mother. Wiping furiously at his sore puffy eyes, he sends her a grateful smile before he strides past her in the direction of the garage. The older woman doesn't get a single word in before he has disappeared round the corner. Sighing to herself and following her son at a slower pace, she silently prays that whatever comes next, that he will pull through. She had lost him once already; she couldn't stand if she lost him again…

* * *

><p>Kevin runs a calloused hand over the emerald paintwork of his Dodge Challenger; the cool feel of the smooth metal slightly soothes the searing pain in his chest. It's stupid really, how something so material and lifeless could seemingly erase all his thoughts and feelings, just for a few moments.<p>

Hearing the sound of his mothers light footsteps heading towards him, he opens the passenger door. Kevin knows his mother is going to want to talk about his breakdown, give him sympathy and remind him everything would be alright with time. But, as much as he wanted to be grateful for her caring enough, he really wasn't in the right mental state to cope.

As she enters the garage, Mrs Levin sends her son a warm smile. She can see in the way he stands and the effort it takes to place the brave look on face that he is not up for talking. So she simply slides into the passenger seat silently, making a mental note to talk to him later.

Closing the door for his mother, the Osmosian makes the short trip round the car to the driver's side. He hesitates at the door, unable to will himself to closes his fingers around the handle and get inside. He had never once imagined that he would have to do this again, not after Peirce's death by the Forever Knights.

"_I have better thing to do than go to your funeral, Tennyson" _

Those words he had uttered as a joke, now cruelly haunt him. Kevin grits his teeth, eyes squeezing closed as dreaded tears begin to burn. He refused to cry, Kevin Levin did not cry.

Gripping the door handle with alien strength, he rips it open, diving into the driver's seat as if it is the only thing that can save him from the dark shadows of regret that claw at his damaged soul. His breathing is heavy; hands crushing the steering wheel with white knuckle pressure, his body is as rigid as stone, muscles coiled painfully tight. He can see in peripheral vision the look of terror on the pale face of his mother as she watches him.

"Kevin…"

He can hear the shakiness in her voice, and forces himself to release the pent-up tension in body. Dropping his hands from the steering wheel, he lets out a calming breath before turning to face his mother, an apology ready on his lips,

It almost immediately dies on his lips when his mother's hand comes up to cup his cheek, her deep hazel eyes searching his own obsidian ones. He can see it then, the fear, the fear that he was going to lose control again, dive off the deep end, back into the darkness that had ripped him away for her when he was eleven.

"Please, don't leave me again"

The begging in her voice, the single tear that silently slides down her cheek, the way she looks so tired and broken. Kevin can't stand it, knowing he had caused so much pain to his mother. He leans over the centre console to pull her into a hug, the feel of her body shaking against his just solidifies the guilt that pools in the bottom of his stomach. He could never to that to her, not again.

"I will never leave you Ma. You're going to be stuck with me for a very long time"

It's a promise he will never break. His days of being a psychopathic monster were behind him. Kevin feels her chuckle against his chest at his honest confession and pulls away, sending the older woman his most sincere smile. She wipes the tears of her face, a smile lighting up her tear-stained face.

"I don't want it any other way"

Moving back to grip the steering wheel, Kevin starts up the car, the roar of the powerful engine a welcomed sound. Pulling out the garage, they begin the short trip to Gwen's home, were the rest of the Hero's broken family await their arrival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There will be more, although this didn't exactly end how I wanted it. Please don't forget to review. **_


	8. Epilogue Part 2

_**A/N: Part 2 of the ridiculously ****epilouge I have in mind for this. One more chapter and it's over. **_

* * *

><p>The green Challenger pulls up to the two-storey home, the engine dying at the simple flick of the burley driver's wrist. He turns his solemn gaze from the window to look at his girlfriend's home. He had lost count the amount of times he had been here since teaming up with the two cousins, it was like second nature to get out and walk to the front door. But now, everything has changed, he has changed and the idea of walking into that home were <em>his <em>family resided is something that terrifies him to point of nausea.

Un-buckling himself, Kevin opens up his door, his legs feeling like dead weights as he steps on to the dark asphalt. He can feel his stomach acid begin to crawl its way up his throat as he walks round to the passenger side. The urge to vomit is unbearable, and he has to pause for a moment to stop himself from releasing what little food he had ingested.

His mother steps out of the vehicle, casting a worried glance at her son who seems rooted to the spot as he stares at the home before him. The Osmosian swallows thickly and continues on, his steps slow and deliberate. He's trying to drag out time before he is forced to stand with the hero's devastated family, hiding his feelings and putting on the brave façade he hates. The only relief he has is knowing his red-haired beauty will be by his side, knowing his pain and being the only one who can see behind the mask of strength.

The muffled sound of knuckles rapping on the hard wood echoes through the silent household, alerting the inhabitants to the newly arrived guests. Frank is the one to welcome them in, a small forced smile pulling at his wan features as steps back to let them in a hallway.

"Welcome, thank you for coming. Please make yourselves comfortable." He greets monotonously and motions in the direction of the living room before turning to his daughter's boyfriend "Kevin, Gwen is just upstairs finishing getting ready. I'm sure she will be down shortly."

The dark-haired male mumbles a small thanks and follows his mother into the living room were the rest of the Tennyson clan resided. Almost instantly he is suffocated by the heavy atmosphere that hangs in the air like a deadly, dense fog. His dark eyes roam over the different faces, all sporting the same blank expression, but he can see deep in their eyes the crippling grief that clutches their hearts.

Shuffling in beside his mother awkwardly, he keeps his gaze to the floor. He didn't belong here, not after everything he had put the boy through when they were younger. This was a family affair, no ex-cons allowed.

_But to him, you were family. You were his big brother, the one he could always rely on. _

He frowns at the small voice that echoes through his brain, despising the way it sent a new sharp sting of agony through his broken soul. Never did he think that he would be so devastated at the loss of the green-eyed boy. When he was younger, it had been his life's mission to watch the sticky crimson blood flow from the boy's body and watch his green eyes grow dull and lifeless.

Now it had happened, and he was literally torn into shreds with grief.

Frank re-enters the room to his left, taking his place next to his strangely quiet wife. The usually opinionated redhead was deathly still, staring blankly ahead, her cerulean eyes bloodshot. Following her distant gaze, he spots what she is studying.

A small wooden frame sits atop the large mahogany fireplace that gives the room its homely feel. Inside, sits a photo of both Gwen and her cousin as small 5 year olds chasing each other. Gwen has her crimson mane braided into two pigtails, her green eyes bright with mischief as her floral dress fans out behind her. Ben's has an ear-splitting grin on his face has he runs just out of the girls reach, he has his usual messy brown mop that slightly covers his eyes and is clothed in a bright green jumpsuit and white shirt.

A lump forms in the dark-haired male's throat and he swallows thickly, blinking away the tears that pool in his obsidian eyes. Even now he had loved winding up his cousin, a trait he seemingly didn't grow out of. In fact he seemed to love winding everyone up.

Kevin recalls all the times he had chased the brunette in the same fashion, growling out threats as the boy erupted with maniacal laughter. He had never once told anyone about how much he had loved those moments. Just being able to act their age and have a good time.

"Kevin, Ana, glad you could make it"

The voice cuts through Kevin's distance thoughts. Snapping his eyes away from the haunting picture, he locks eyes with Max. The 66-year-old has a friendly smile on his face, betraying the rage of emotions that shimmer in his silver gaze. The retired Plumber gives his mother a warm hug before shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry about your loss, sir" he mumbles, averting his gaze back down to the wooden floor below.

He hears the man sigh "He was a hero till the end" he whispers back, voice pained.

"To the end" the Osmosian confirms in a hushed whisper, still unable to lock eyes with the grandfather of the boy he had failed to save.

"I didn't want my son to be a hero…"

Carl's angry voice cuts through the air, his brown eyes blazing with rage and grief as he clutched his weeping wife close to his side. His comment is clearly directed to Max.

The retired plumbers eyes harden, mouth set into a grim line as he takes a breath. Kevin can see it written over the older mans face the grief and regret he feels. The watch was intended for him, not Ben. If it had found its required target, none of this would have happened.

"I know"

Max's answer is curt as he turns to face his son, sorrowful grey meeting burning brown. He doesn't want to dwell on the subject, it's too painful. But clearly, the hero's father has other ideas.

"If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened! I knew I shouldn't have let him go on that trip! My whole childhood you lied to not only Mom, but Frank and I! Then you thought it was acceptable for my son to lie to me as well!" Carl hisses through clenched teeth, using every inch of will power not to yell.

Max's grey up flare up with regret as he diverts his gaze away from his son to stare at the many pictures of his children and grandchildren that line the walls of the room.

"I never wanted any of you to get into the plumbing business. It was too dangerous, haunting. That's why I lied to your mother any you. But when Ben found the watch, all the hard work seemed to shatter. I never intended for him to become a plumber, nor Gwen. But when the Omnitrix wound up on Ben's wrist, it was out of my hands."

He takes in a shuddering sigh as he looks back at his son, who continues to glare at him, his own face a stony mask.

"Well clearly you didn't hide it well enough did you Dad" He snaps "Because now my damn son is _DEAD!_"

Everything seems to freeze as that single word hangs in the air. Dead. No-one saw it coming, no-one thought it possible. But here they were, and all suddenly seemed to hit home.

A loud wailed sob erupts from the deceased boy's mother as she buries her head the crook of her husband shoulder, her far to skinny body convulsing as she continues to cry.

"Max, I think you should leave" Carl growls, pulling his wife closer as he rubs soothing circles on her shoulder. The older man nods and makes his way to the front door.

"Grandpa, no, please"

Everyone turns to see Gwen standing at the top of the stairs. She is dressed in a knee-length black dress with matching pumps. Her emerald eyes are wide with fear and pain as she stares at her grandfather, hand gripping the banister as if it was the only thing keeping her upright.

"I'm sorry pumpkin" He whispers and opens the front door before stepping out and closing it behind him. Immediately, the redhead rushes back up stairs, her heels echoing along the hallways followed by the sound of a slamming door.

Before anyone else has a time to react, Kevin rushes forward. Taking two steps at a time, he is up the stairs and making his way towards the girl's bedroom. He can hear muffled cries as he comes to her door.

He heart aches as he listened to her cries. He wants nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and kiss her beautiful mane of red hair as he whispers that its going to be alright. But he can't, because he can't keep that promise.

Slowly opening the door, he spots her sat on the edge of the bed, her head tilted down, red mane cascading around her face like a curtain as clutches something to her chest. Unable to make out what the item is exactly, he steps forward, closing the door behind him. If she notices his presence, she doesn't make a move to show it; instead she continues to sob muttering unintelligible words between gaps of air.

"Hey" he soothes as he takes a seat beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, she begins to cry into his chest, body shaking as she tries to calm herself. Gently rocking her back and forth, he lets her cry. It is a few minutes before she able to compose herself, and pulling away she hastily wipes the tears from her face.

"Thank you" she whispers, voice hoarse as she refuses to look at him.

"No worries" he replies, obsidian eyes watching her intently. "What's that you got there?" he asks gently, motioning to her fist.

Hesitating for a few moments, she finally unravels her fist and holds out a silver necklace with a "G" pendant, decked in small emerald and white diamonds. It's not an expensive necklace he notes, probably one for 10 bucks or more.

"Ben brought this for me on my 14th birthday" she tells him, eyes watering as she brings back the fond memory. "He'd never really got me anything before. Well nothing like this anyway. I can still remember the way he fidgeted when he gave it to me. When I opened it, I gave him a massive hug and huge wet kiss on the cheek. You should have seen his face, he was mortified beyond belief" A small choked giggle escapes her. Kevin revels in the sound; he hadn't heard her laugh since the news. The sound was welcoming, even f it was for the wrong reasons.

"I wore it every day, happy that we weren't fighting like cat and dog like we used to" the smile on her face disappears as a frown warps her tear-stained face "But then one day during Karate practice, it got caught and snapped. I was so upset. Ben reassured me it was fine, but I felt so bad. He had taken all that time to pick it out only for me to break it. I meant to get it fixed but must have forgotten about it"

Kevin frowns, and holds out his hand "Can I have a look?" He questions. She passes it over, watching Kevin with wide eyes. Feeling the cool metal beneath of the chain, he concentrates on absorbing its properties. Locating the broken link, he places his index finger to it. With delicate grace so unusual for him, he melds it back together.

"There" he breathes, looking up to lock eyes with his girlfriend. He holds up the newly repaired necklace a small satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh Kevin" She gapes at him, eyes watering with tears that threaten to spill down her alabaster cheeks.

"Can I put it on you?"

Moving her hair out he way, Gwen turns her back to him so he can place it her. Lifting it over her head, he lets it rest on her breastbone before securing the back and letting it hang.

"You look beautiful" He whispers when she turns back to face him. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she stares into her boyfriend's captivating obsidian gaze. Bringing his hand up, he gently brushes her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

A small whimper escapes her, and Kevin quickly pulls her into his arms. He hates this, seeing her so broken, so vulnerable. He wished he could do something, anything to ease her pain, to put that breath-taking smile back on her face. But it would take time and patience, and he was willing to give those to her in abundance. Not only for her sakes but to keep the promise he swore he would never break:

_No matter what, I will always take care of them_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Until next time...**  
><em>


End file.
